fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Clover
Clover is a female character who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck info Hometown: Burgerburgh Occupation: Drummer Loves: Cookie Dough Hates: Gym Class Clover is the younger sister of the popular burger chef, Marty. She is a talented drummer who can keep a solid beat at break-neck speeds. She practices daily in her garage on a quiet cul-de-sac in Burgerburgh. Clover, along with her brother are in a ska-punk band called Scarlett and the Shakers. Appearance Clover wears white shirts, black ties and skirt, and white shoes with black accents. In her original appearance in Pizzeria and in Burgeria and Taco Mia, she had platinum blonde hair, which was dyed to orange in Freezeria. In Wingeria, Hot Doggeria, and on her flipdeck, she wears checkered headbands. Starting from Cupcakeria, all of her attire switch colors (White to black), except her shoes. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 8 pepperonis all around the pizza * Baked for 30 minutes * Cut into eight pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Pickle *Rare Patty *Cheese *Lettuce *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Bread *Beef *Lettuce *Verde Sauce *Peppers *Guacamole *Verde Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Cookie Dough *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Tropical Charms *1 Cookie (Middle) *1 Cherry (Right) Papa's Wingeria *4 BBQ Wings *4 Honey Mustard Boneless Wings *Ranch Dip *Blue Cheese Dip *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog *Regular Bun *Relish *Salsa *Tomatoes *Onions *Mustard *Large Lemon Mist *Small Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Carrot Cake *White Frosting *1st Cupcake: **Honey Drizzle (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Gummy Pineapple (No other toppings in other holidays) **Paper Umbrella (Cherry in other holidays) **Gummy Pineapple (No other Toppings in other holidays) *2nd Cupcake: **Honey Drizzle (No other drizzle in other holidays) **Tropical Charms (Shaved Coconut in other holidays) **Cherry (Three Cloudberries in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Cookie Dough *Neapolitan Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Sprinkles *Tropical Charms *Cherry and Cookie Papa's Pastaria *Regular Cloveroni (Macaroni in other holidays) *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *Lucky Dust (No other toppings in other holidays) *5 Chickens *4 Onions *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *S'mores *Neapolitan Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *Cookie, Cherry, Cookie Papa's Donuteria *Regular Seashell with Lemon Chiffron **Orange Icing **Mango Drizzle (Strawberry in other holidays) **Tropical Charms (Mini Mallows in other holidays) *Regular Ring with Cookie Dough Cream **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Chips *Regular Round **Sky Blue Icing **Luau Punch Drizzle (Blue Moon in other holidays) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Pepperoni slices (bottom) *8 Bacon slices *6 Pinneaple slices (bottom) *Regular bake *4 pieces Papa's Wingeria HD Unlockable toppings along with her *In Cupcakeria, she's unlocked with Tropical Charms *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Chicken *In Freezeria to Go!, she is unlocked with S'mores Ranks required to unlock * Papa's Pizzeria: 23 *Papa's Burgeria: 16 *Papa's Taco Mia!: 36 *Papa's Freezeria: 25 *Papa's Burgeria HD: ? *Papa's Hot Doggeria: ? *Papa's Cupcakeria: 27 *Papa's Freezeria HD: 49 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 3 * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Day 2 * Papa's Donuteria: Day 12 Trivia *She and Mindy are the only customers to have their hair dyed. *Clover's Outfit B from Papa_Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! is used from Cupcakeria onwards. *She had her hair dyed in Papa's Freezeria. *Her weapon in Papa Louie 2 is drumsticks. *Clover loses to Scooter twice in Papa's Next Chefs. *Clover has lost two finals in Papa's Next Chefs (2012 and 2014). *Her fighting moves in Papa Louie 2 is similar to martial arts. Papa's Next Chefs 2011: '''She lost to Cecilia in the first round. '''2012: '''She won to Lisa and Ivy in the Bacon division, finishing 1st with Allan. In the semi-finals, she won to Utah, but lost in the finals to Peggy. '''2013: (Round 1) She won to Mindy with James. (Dr. Cherry finals), She lost to Scooter with Tony. She made 2nd place in the Dr. Cherry division. 2014: She won the Dreamsicle Division and the Semifinals with Matt but lost in the Finals to Scooter with Tony, just like the Dr.Cherry division finals in PNC 2013. Gallery Clover (Taco Mia).png |Clover's appearance up to the Taco Mia! Pic 9.png Poorclover.png|I don't know what's worse, the raw hot dog or the fact that there's no popcorn. Brotherandsister.png|Clover with Her Brother 1234444444444444444.jpg|Clover's Thumbs-up pic. cloveer.png|Sarge Fan and Clover Fan Art. Clover Outfits.png|Clover in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Badclover.png|"What is this? Hmph! Do you take this as some sort of joke? Well, I don't think it's funny at all, mister!" Clover's new look.PNG|Her new look on Papa's Cupcakeria Cloverperfectorderinburgeria.png|Clover getting a gold star customer award in Burgeria. Cloverabouttorescuepapalouie.png|Clover about to rescue Papa Louie. Cloverperfectorderinpapasfreezeria.jpg|Clover perfect in Freezeria Clover wingeria.jpg|Clover when she's not a star customer. Clover Full Body.png|Clover standing in line MadClover.png|Mujhay qatal mat karo. Clover spoke in Urdu. clover evolution.png|Clover evolution. Marty and Clover.png|Clover standing in line with her brother in Pizzeria. 500,000 Likes!.jpg Perfect Pasta for Clover.png|Clover's perfect order in Pastaria. Clover (also eye shading test).PNG|Dangan Ronpa sprite edit by EightballPixels. bandicam 2014-03-12 21-44-49-469.jpg Left Side Clover.jpg SCARY CLOVER!.PNG|Clover is annoyed by her hot dog. Clover v2.PNG|The eightball strikes back. 1549578_673033779426089_119915940_n.jpg Gif.gif Bacon Division Winners.png Dreamsicle Results.jpg bandicam 2014-08-15 22-28-00-021.jpg Fight.png Rivals HD 1.jpg cloverByMinecraft.png Clover unlocked in Papa's Pastaria.png Clover.gif Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.08.27.png|Clover plays Cactus McCoy Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.08.22.png Okay Pasta - Clover.png Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.11.25.png Martymadeclovermad.jpg|Clover's gonna be mad... Clover's Perfect In Donuteria!.PNG|Perfect in a Donuteria! Clover Taco Mia Perfect.png|Clover loves her perfect taco! bandicam 2015-02-02 18-35-43-993.jpg Angry_Clover.png|Clover is angry in Papa's Pizzeria. Awards wasabi.jpg Clover.jpg|A custom worker who looks similar to Clover. Clover SBP.png|By: G cloverDokiDokiTsuna.jpg|Made by DokiDokiTsuna Clover Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Clover accepts her perfect silver star cupcakes! Clover Freezeria Perfect.png|Clover likes her perfect gold star sundae! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Scarlett and the Shakers Category:C Characters